Suspicion
This is the fifth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Sarth and Owen are driving to the Sailor Moon movie. Owen: I can't wait to see the movie! I've waited two months for this! Sarth: Me too bud! Owen: Yeah! Owen looks skeptical. Owen(thought): Weird. He's not sad or showing any form of anger. Eh, maybe he woke up in a good mood today. They buy their tickets. They get handed the character boards. Owen opens his. Owen: Yeah, I got Sailor Mercury! Sarth: Sweet, I got Sailor Jupiter! Owen looks at Sarth's board, and it is Sailor Jupiter. Owen: Wow, I didn't think you actually knew who the Sailor Scouts were. Sarth: I've seen your TV. Owen(thought): But he's never been in the room when I watched it. And I mostly watch it on my phone. They watch the movie. They leave after the movie is over. Owen: That movie was so good! I love the Viz Dub so much! Sarth is humming the Moon Revenge song. Owen(thought); Ok, how does he remember the song? He can barely remember normal song lyrics, let alone Japanese lyrics. They drive home. They are sitting in the living room. Owen(thought): One question, and then I'll know for sure. Owen: Hey Dad? Sarth: Yeah? Owen: Which do you prefer, Dub or Sub? Sarth: Dub obviously! Japanese voices bother me. Owen: OK THAT TEARS IT! Owen runs up to Sarth and punches him in the head. We then cut to Sarth tied up in Owen's room, and Owen and Amy are watching him. Sarth: Owen what are you doing? Owen slaps him. Owen: Shut it "Dad," if that IS who you are! Sarth: What are you talking about? Amy: He thinks you've been replaced by an alien or a robot. Owen: And I'm right! First he was actually excited about the Sailor Moon movie, then he recognized the character, and he remembered the song lyrics! Amy: Oh Owen don't you think that's a little too- Owen: AND I asked him if he prefered Dub or Sub, and he said Dub! Amy: Does he usually say Sub? Owen: No. He doesn't know what either of those mean. Amy: Fair point. Sarth: Amy, you're just letting him do this? Amy: Well, Owen is usually right so I'm siding with him. Owen shines a flashlight in Sarth's face. Owen: To actually determine if you are an imposter or not, I'm going to ask you some questions about me. Sarth: *chuckle* Ok, ask away! Owen: When is my birthday? Sarth: March 5. Owen: What's my favorite number? Sarth: 6. Owen: What's my favorite video game? Sarth: Portal 2. Owen: How old am I? Sarth: 14! Duh! Owen: Hmph. Amy: I'm pretty sure that proves enough. Owen: One last question. What is my favorite TV show? Sarth: Easy! Sailor Moon! Owen: WRONG! Owen pulls a lever and a trap door falls below Sarth. He falls into another room. Amy: Wait, then what is it? Owen: Steven Universe! Duh. Sarth is now in a cage. Amy: Alright, "Master Detective," what do we do now? Owen grabs a golf club. Owen: We whack him until he tells us where the real one is. Amy grabs a baseball bat. Amy: Sounds good. Sarth panics. Alien disguised as Sarth: Oh great, I need some way to convince them. Owen: Wait! I've got a better idea! Owen pulls out a Moon Stick. Amy: Ah yes! Your anime powers! Owen: Moon Healing Escalation! It emits a bright light. The alien disguised as Sarth transforms into the alien form, which is like a translucent tall blob. It gets scared, turns into a bird and flies away. Owen: After it! They climb out and chase after the bird. It gets outside. Amy: We're gonna lose it! Owen: Not if I have anything to say about it! Venus Love-Me Chain! Owen shoots a chain and grabs the bird. He reels it in, but the alien changes back and goes through the chain. Owen: Mom, use one of your tools! Amy pulls out a freeze gun. She shoots and misses the alien. The alien shoots the gun with a blob and the gun breaks. The alien then ducks into an abandoned building. It then materializes a barrier of diamond around it, and runs inside. Amy: Oh great! Diamond is the hardest substance out there. How can we break it. Owen materializes a sword. Owen: I can. Venus Wink Chain Sword! Owen cuts through the diamond. They run inside. They walk very slowly. Owen: If you see anyone, use something to determine if it is the shapeshifter or not. Suddenly Owen comes face to face with himself. The clone spins himself and Owen around so you can't tell them apart. Owen 1: Quick! Get the shapeshifter! Owen 2: He's the shapeshifter! Amy: Alright, this isn't going anywhere. Amy takes out a large blaster. She shoots them both and they hit a wall. The real Owen shields himself with an energy sphere. The shapeshifter hits the wall and melts into a pile of goo. Amy: Finish it off Owen! Owen(thought); Aw man, I need a cool power up. Besides Super Saiyan. Ooh! Owen: Crisis, Make Up! A chalice materializes. Butterflies swarm around Owen. His belt is detached so it looks like Sailor Moon's bow on her dress, and his shoulder pads on his sweatshirt have stuck up and are translucent. His jeans have also become blue and red striped. Owen: Take this! Owen makes an energy ball, and sticks it up in the shapeshifters face. When the shapeshifter moves his head up, he comes face to the energy ball. Owen smiles and disintegrates the shapeshifter. Owen changes back. Owen: Nice job Mom! They high five each other. Owen: I don't see Dad. Amy: Well I don't know where he is. Owen: Give me a sec. He tries to summon a anime power, but it doesn't work. Owen: Guess I used a lot more than I thought. Amy: Wait, duh I can track his phone! Owen: Wow, a rational solution! Amy: Ok, he's here....How? Owen: Wait, wait wait. Owen feels the wall. He feels a brick out of place, and pushes it. The whole wall falls apart, revealing Sarth tied up. Owen: Huh. That worked. They untie Sarth. Sarth: Thank you! I'm so sorry I got kidnapped! Amy: Well look on the bright side! You got out of seeing the Sailor Moon Movie! Sarth: Ok, that just made this awesome. Owen: You're still buying the DVD. Sarth sighs. Episode Ends. Category:Episodes